


[Podfic] Get It Right, Get It Tight

by AshesandGhost



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The biceps peeking out of the sleeves, stretching the material thin and tight, are a lot more impressive than Geno remembers. He would have remembered if Sid had arms like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Get It Right, Get It Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Get It Right, Get It Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626654) by [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



> Thank you so much to twentysomething for writing-- and giving permission to podfic-- this awesome story!

Podfic of Get It Right, Get It Tight, by twentysomething. For knight_tracer, my podfic hero.

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/getitrightgetittight.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Get%20It%20Right,%20Get%20It%20Tight.m4b)


End file.
